Dual Energy Pistols
(through Cyber Ninja Gear) • (through the All Bundles' Exclusive Items Pack) • (separately during the second trial of the Summer Camp 3 (Event)) • (through Robotic Battalion) • (through New Menace Pack) •Tier 8 of Trial 1 in the Ghostbusters' 35th Anniversary |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 20 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Weapon / Dual Weapon |image = Dual_Energy_Pistols.png|Original Skin Dual_Energy_Pistols_blue_skin.png|Aqua Skin Viscous_Green_ Skin.png|Viscous green Skin |currency = Paid }} Du1.png|Dual Energy Pistols In Menu. Du2.png|Dual Energy Pistols Equipped View. IMG 88468906758977.jpeg|The Cyber Ninja Gear. Ninja path 5.jpg|The Cyber Ninja Gear Along With The Dual Energy Pistols. Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.42.08 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.38.17 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). The Dual Energy Pistols is an Energy-Based Weapon released in the Holiday Update 2014. It is part of the Cyber Ninja Gear and can only be obtained by purchasing with real world currency. This weapon provides excellent Damage, moderate Range, great Accuracy, and excellent Agility. Strategy This weapon is similar to the dual weapons from Monster Mash, but with a significantly larger clip size. Its tremendous Damage allows players to take down their foes in a matter of seconds. On top of that, the exceptional Agility allows the players to move around very quickly. However, this weapon has one major drawback, Range. Though the stats displays the Dual Energy Pistols as having two bars of Range, its Range is in fact fairly short. At its relative long ranges, this weapon does not deal very effective Damage. It is advised for players to move up close with this weapon for the kill. Henceforth, it is best to use this weapon as an ideal guns in close combats in small maps such as either Sandtown, Headquarters or Westside District. Overall, a very fierce pair of energy blazing guns. Weapon Analysis Advantages *High Damage output up close enables fast takedowns of enemies. *Large clip size allows players to last longer in fights. *Fast Agility enables quicker movements. *Very fast RoF. *Can be buffed by some equipments. Disadvantages *Its effective Range is not very far, dealing minimal Damage at its max Range *Weakened when fighting against players with the Ghostbusters Jacket or the A.S.P. Armor *Loss of Damage at longer ranges. Video Trivia * This weapon has the exact same stats as Dual Revolvers. * It creates bullet holes similar to the Plasma Shotgun and Chemrail. * It is the second weapon during the Holiday Update (2014) to have AtomDrome's name on them. * During the Summer Camp 3 (Event), the guns were brought back separately during the second trial. **While oddly enough, the descriptions of the second trial list "Handguns"-type, yet these dual weapons can be used. * These guns were brought back in the Cyber Menace (Update) in the New Menace Pack with a new skin! Category:Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:AtomDrome Equipments Category:Skinned Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons